Endless, Pointless Torture
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Bella spends public time with the Cullen family. Short summary, short one shot, please read and review. Rated T to be safe. And hopefully you find it funny.


**Quick one shot I just now wrote. It's short, I know. It has lots of mistakes, most likely. Not much detail, yes. I'm tired. It's four in the morning. And this would not leave me alone. So here it is. Enjoy and review.**

The floor was clear except for five people, and they couldn't even be considered people. The short one, this was all her idea. And there was no way I was going to join them. They were so graceful, beautiful. They were flawless, as always. And everyone, as always, was surrounding them, watching their smoothness. The copper haired one made his way to me. He had tricked me into this. I didn't know his name.

"Bella, Alice is telling me that if you don't get on the floor… Her thoughts get muddled then, so I can't very well say if she wants to cover your face in pudding or beat your clothes into a bloody pulp," he said quietly in my ear. I glared at him as best as I could manage. He unleashed his golden eyes on me in full and I melted. He pulled me on the floor, my hand in his securely, because it was predestined that I _would_ fall on this little field trip. I didn't move my feet, making him pull me around the small rink.

How he had gotten me in these God forsaken roller blades, and even gotten me to this God forsaken building I didn't know. And yet here we were, the entire teenage population of Forks watching the – now six of us – go around the skating rink flawlessly. Had he not been holding my hand, my arms would have been crossed.

Alice had a smile on her face as the wind from her speed pushed her hair back gently, and Jasper wasn't far behind her. His face, as usual, was void of emotion. Occasionally Alice would slow down and take his hand in hers and kiss it, then let go and resume her previous speed. It didn't seem like he wanted to be here that much, and with the faces of the Forks teenage population, I couldn't blame him.

Emmett and Rosalie were skating very closely, his hands on her hips, and mouth at her ear. I could see his lips moving, obviously whispering something. A smile was on her face, making her even more beautiful, and he had a grin on his face.

Edward was holding my hand, dragging me around the rink. I got fed up eventually and made him let go. I started skating on my own. Had I thought the Cullen's were graceful just walking, it was nothing compared to them roller blading. I was almost scared to see them ice skate.

Esme and Carlisle had, of course, wanted to see this adventure, so they were sitting at one of the tables, two pretzels in front of them, untouched, of course, with a smile on their lips. They were holding hands.

I was looking intently at the floor, making sure my balance didn't suddenly go out of its unusually good center, when I saw two pairs of skates come in my view. I went to the side, going to avoid them, but one of the two pairs veered the same way I was veering. She was exiting. And I should have passed on the inside. I tried to stop, but before I knew it I had tumbled over Rosalie's dark red skates, and she was no longer moving.

I bit my lower lip and looked up at her. Her arms were crossed, and her smile was gone. Emmett was behind her, a small smile still on his face. Edward stopped next to Rosalie, followed by Alice and Jasper. Rosalie continued to glare at me, hatefully.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking back down. She didn't respond, so I looked up again. Now she looked like she had something to say.

"You'd bet – " Emmett, surprisingly, thankfully, cut her off.

"Babe," he drawled out, his arms raised out to the sides. She looked over at him, daring him to finish his statement with a glare, and he did. "Accident," he said. This is why – besides Edward – Emmett was my favorite. He protected me from the most lethal of the Cullen's. Or Hale's.

She glared at her husband for a few more seconds, then continued her track to Esme and Carlisle. She was still beautiful. Edward helped me up and Alice took my hands, skating backwards and pulling me forwards.

"Alice, please," I said. Her smile was taunting almost as she shook her head.

"She'll get over it soon. Especially with what Emmett has planned," she said. She continued skating backwards. I saw Jasper pass us. Once he was on the other side of the rink his eyes never left Alice. I could also feel Edward's eyes boring into my back. Alice's hands moved quickly from my hands to my waist, slight worry crossing her face. Emmett passed us, but slowed down.

"Kill joy," he said, sticking his tongue out at Alice. I looked at him for an explanation. Alice stuck her tongue back out at him.

"She would have gone down in an instant," she said. He smiled proudly.

"I know," he said, and left the rink. He and Rosalie disappeared from sight, I didn't want to know where to, or what they were doing.

"I hate you," I said quietly to Alice as she pulled me. She laughed.

"You'll get over it," she said. It seemed to me that everyone would get over everything in Alice's little world. She caught up to Jasper and took his hand. He looked at her, his expression clearly saying he wanted to leave. I didn't blame him. We had been here three hours, and I had almost broken three bones already. And now I was skating on my own. The fact, as if shocking me, made me lose balance.

I landed on my back, utterly dumbfounded. The ceiling had those cork boards with holes that you see when you're bored in Algebra II and you look up. I was shocked by this revelation, and yet I knew that all public places like this used that ceiling. It was soon replaced with Edward's worried face.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He was sitting next to me, but leaning over me to make sure I was fine. I nodded my head.

"I want to go home," I said. I had had enough of this adventure for today. He nodded and helped me up and off the rink. Alice and Jasper continued to skate. Once we got to the table with Carlisle and Esme their smiles grew larger.

"Alice and her idea's," Esme said lovingly, looking at her two children that were visible and not at the table. Edward took the God forsaken skates off my feet and put my shoes on.

"We'll meet you at home," Carlisle said. They rose – graceful as ever – and left. Edward took my hand and we walked out. When we were in the confines of his Volvo, I turned and looked at him.

"Never again," I said solidly. A smile crossed his face. "What?" I asked, panic rising in my voice.

"Alice is going to be sad about her bowling plans," he stated simply. I sighed heavily. The endless, pointless torture was never going to end.


End file.
